When Two Stars Collide
by pumpkingurl
Summary: Some things happen under the starry night... DG


A/n: hello… I'm back with a better one shot about… you know… some stuff. I am currently working on a HHR story(though not sure if I'll upload it just yet, it's coming out badly!) … well, for the mean time… I have worked on this for a day and two (you know, with school and everything) and I really hope you like it.

Disclaimer: never gonna own HP… it sounds great… you know, owning it… but I beg to be delusional. And the song: Gemini by Spongecola… nope, not mine

Hope y'all like this one! And if you do care to review… please no flames! This is just some plotbunny that won't stop bugging me the whole of my day in school.

Dedication: to my cuz… ANA! Hello…. Just wanna surprise you with this coz I know you like DG fics… so… this!

**Title: when two stars collide**

_Just… read on…._

Ginny walked the silent dark corridors of the castle. It was already almost past curfew and the velvet sky outside glistened with dusty stars.

Ginny threw her fiery mane back and stared outside a nearby window, the glittery scenery outside reflects on her glossy orbs.

She gave a tiny grin as a silhouette caught her eye somewhere behind her… a mysterious someone with silvery blonde hair that touches his exquisite gray eyes. He wore a smirk… his smirk… a smirk that makes her weak in the knees.

He arches an eyebrow, still wearing a smirk and swept out to another darkening corridor.

Ginny's smile lessened a little as her eyes traveled down towards the path he took from the reflection of the window.

_Should she follow?_

_Would he want her to?_

Ginny wet her lips and gazed out of the window towards the sky and smiled.

With one swift movement, she was trekking the way he led a while ago, robes and crimson hair billowing behind her.

All the while she was smiling… yet she couldn't deny the butterflies flying inside her stomach…

She has this feeling every time…

She stopped momentarily partially to calm her nerves and partly to think where he would be next.

She wet her lips once more, looking around for any signs of… just anyone… but him of course… because what _they_ are doing is just out of bounds.

Her…

And _him_…

Weasel… and Ferret…

She sighed, if her brother Ron could see what she might be doing, he would surely die out of shock… and anger of course.

His pale head poked out of an empty classroom just a few meters away from her and shook her out of her reverie.

He smiled and beckoned to her.

She threw her hair back once more and gave a tiny smile.

He went inside and she followed.

When Ginny locked the heavy classroom door behind her, he was already gazing out the window with a lazy expression etched on his pale face.

"Draco," Ginny whispered.

_Come a little closer_

_And flicker in flight_

Draco looked at her and smiled, his gray eyes quickly scanning her up and down.

"Gin," he replied with a soft whisper.

He walked a few steps, halting in front of the candle that was the only source of warmth and light in the dingy classroom.

With one swift movement of his wand, the candle's flame died out, enveloping the room with a blanket of darkness and sudden chill. The only light flittering to the room is the starry night outside going through the small window.

Ginny ran her hands along her slender arms in effort to keep her warm.

Draco walked up to her and stopped her small hands from rubbing against her arms.

She glanced up at him and he smiled.

He let his long slim fingers travel up and down her arms causing her to close her eyes and let out a sigh.

He smiled and let his other arm travel to her waist and holding her close to him while the other continued caressing her slim arms.

_We'll have about an inch space_

_But I'm here I can breathe in_

_What you breathe out_

He leaned in towards her, his breath tickling her lips.

"Ginny," he whispered again.

She set her chocolate orbs directly onto his gray ones.

He lowered his soft lips onto hers in a soft kiss.

_Let me know if I'm doing this right_

Ginny started kissing back.

Their kiss, innocent at first yes, turned into a passionate one.

Draco's arms were gripping her waist, hugging her close to him as close as she could possibly get.

Her fingers played with his blonde locks, running them between his silver hair.

He glided his tongue across her partially parted lips, seeking for entrance.

_Let me know if my grip's too tight_

Their tongues dueled, following a fiery motion.

Their bodies grinding against each other in a rhythm radiating passion

Ginny moaned against their tightly clasped lips as she held tighter to his neck.

_Let me know if I can stay all of my life_

_Let me know if dreams can come true_

He moaned and hugged her tighter… tighter… as if she would fade away for him.

He had waited too much for her….

Wanted her for too much… too long…

He craves her… need her….

"Ginny…" he moaned, wanting to make sure this was real… she was real.

He heard her gasp as he cupped her right breast.

He smiled, any sound from her makes his world spin… make him… more… more than he is now.

_Let me know if this one's yours too_

_Coz I see it right here…_

_And I feel it right here…_

_And I feel you right here…………._

They stopped, both gasping for air.

Chocolate eyes boring into icy gray ones

He smiled and ran a hand on her hair; she closed her eyes on this certain movement of his.

"Ginny, I… I,"

Ginny silenced him by placing a slim finger on his red swollen lips.

"No words… not tonight…"

He smiled as he reclaimed her lips once more.

They started feeling each other…touching… wanting each other in the dark room.

_The vacuous night steps aside_

_To give meaning to Gemini's dreaming_

Draco started kissing her closed eyes, her jaw, her cheek, traveling downwards towards her neck.

They should stop…

Just in case they run too deep…

They can't do this forever

He's a firm stone mountain… she's a delicate soft grass…

He has enclosed himself in walls… she's liberated…

He's a Malfoy… incapable of feeling… cold… indifferent.

She's a Weasley… contented… simple… and just plain happy.

In short: they we're from strongly different worlds… never colliding…

But what are they doing?

_The moon on it's back and the seemingly_

_Veiled room's lit_

_By the same star_

He pushed her to the wall and started placing soft feathery kisses on her neck.

Ginny moaned and lowered her head down to nibble his earlobes.

Draco let out a low growl.

They have to stop… and quickly…

They can't let their special connection grow longer… unstoppable…

They can't trick the world into thinking that everything is working out…

No…

It can't be….

For the two of them… never…

Ginny gasped as she felt Draco's hand slide inside her shirt and started making circular motions on her flat stomach.

They stopped for a while, looking into each other's eyes.

"Draco,"

He closed his eyes.

"We can't… we shouldn't… no one would understand us… we…"

"Want it… Ginny… I want it… I want you…" he said softly yet forcefully.

Ginny's brown eyes welled with tears and rest her crimson head on Draco's firm shoulder.

"Our worlds were never meant to collide, Draco," she replied softly.

"No… I guess so… but we did cross paths Ginny,"

"…"

"Draco, this is something we can never take back…"

"I know and it's everything I ever wanted… something that… that… I don't know… I've never felt this way…"

Silence

"Don't you… want it?" Draco asked as he looked directly on her eyes.

"I…"

"I do…"

Draco smiled and claimed Ginny's soft lips once more…

On a kiss…

A kiss of passion…

…of hope…

Of courage…

And of eternal love….

This is a special moment of time… when two star-crossed lovers find comfort and completeness in each other… both belonging to the most unlikely worlds to ever convene… it is when _**two stars collide**…_

**The End!**

A/n: I know, it full of drabbling crap… but it just won't stop haunting my head!

I hope you would really like the outcome and I promise you that there is a HHR one that will come (hopefully)… I really hope you review and please, please, please, please, please no flames! I detest flames… I condemn them! Nyaha!

Hugs and kisses: pumpkingurl


End file.
